A Lieutenant's Extra Use
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Byakuya drinks a medicine that actually turns out to be an aphrodisiac, and Renji decides to take advantage of the captain's weakened state. ByakuyaxRenji. RenjixByakuya.


**ONESHOT!**

**Summery: Byakuya drinks a medicine that actually turns out to be an aphrodisiac, and Renji decides to take advantage of the captain's weakened state.**

**Pairing: ByakuyaxRenji**

**Rating: M Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

**A Lieutenant's Extra Use**

**

* * *

**

**Byakuya sat in the Squad Four room, waiting for one of the nurses to bring him some medicine for his cold. He felt ridiculous at the fact that, not only was he sick -which he never was- but that he was actually sick **_**enough **_**that he had to go to Squad Four to help him get rid of it.**

**"Here is your medicine, Captain Kuchiki." One of the squad members handed him a cup of pink liquid.**

**"Are you sure?" Byakuya stared at the drink. He was sure he'd never seen a cold medicine that looked like that before. And it smelled weird too. Almost like flowers.**

**"That's the stuff the others told me to give you, so this is what I brought." The girl stood in front of him, looking nervous.**

**"I see. Then I suppose I should just drink it." He drank the medicine in one gulp, then handed the cup to the girl. He stood up and walked to the door. As soon as he reached it, his body began to feel different. He lost control and almost fell, grabbing the edge of the doorway for support. **

**The girl ran up behind him. "Are you okay Captain?"**

**Byakuya held up his other hand to stop her. "I'm fine. I just tripped. Thank you." He shakily left the room, leaning on the wall outside to keep himself up. He could feel his body heating up as he went, and knew that it wasn't his cold that was doing it, because all the heat went directly to his crotch.**

**"I knew it." he mumbled. No cold medicine would do this. **

* * *

**Renji Abarai had heard that his captain had gone to Squad Four, and was now heading over there to make sure that Byakuya was okay. It wasn't very often that Captain Kuchiki was there, if at all, and it worried Renji. As he was walking towards the squad rooms, he noticed his captain struggling to walk, leaning up against the wall as he slowly edged forward.**

**He ran up to his captain just as Byakuya lost control of his legs and fell forward. Renji caught him, and could feel Byakuya's whole body shaking. His skin was also flushed and he was extraordinarily hot.**

**"Captain Kuchiki sir, are you alright?" Renji held Byakuya as the noble tried to stand again.**

**"They... gave me the wrong stuff." Byakuya panted, as he struggled to right himself. He was losing his self-control fast, as the drug continued it's assault.**

**"Let me carry you back then Captain." Renji offered.**

**"No. I'll... be fine. I'll just go back to my home... and rest." The captain grabbed for the wall again and fell into it, falling to his knees with his hands and head against the wall as he breathed heavily.**

**"But sir, you look really bad. You should go back so they can help you get better." The lieutenant knelt beside his captain, his eyes wide with the sight that the noble Byakuya Kuchiki could ever be in this kind of situation. Seeing him like this scared Renji.**

**"I said... I'm fine Renji." Byakuya's eyes were closed and looked about ready to pass out.**

**"Very well sir." Renji saw Byakuya's hand move and noticed that it was now gripping the captain's crotch where a slight bulge was present. Renji finally realized exactly what was wrong with his captain, as Byakuya started to rub his cock, trying to relieve himself. Renji blushed at the sight of his captain and reached over to grab Byakuya's hand and pull it away. Byakuya moaned as Renji's arm brushed against his erection.**

**The lieutenant blushed deeper. "Sir, I understand what's wrong, but you can't do that kind of thing out here in the open. Let me carry you back to your house so you can... finish." **

**Byakuya nodded, and placed his hand on Renji's, shoulder as the lieutenant grabbed his captain's hips. He decided Byakuya would be too weak to hold on to his back, so when he picked the noble up, their bodies were facing each other.**

**Renji started flash-stepping back to Byakuya's house, holding onto his captain as best he could while Byakuya shook in his arms and reached both his arms around the lieutenant's neck to try to keep from slipping.**

**Just before reaching their destination, Byakuya shifted his position, causing his erection to rub against Renji's crotch. The captain moaned, while the lieutenant faltered in his movement. He could feel himself getting hard as well, and almost fell from the sudden buck Byakuya made into his body. But he recomposed himself, and began running again. **

**Renji made it to Byakuya's home, running through the gate, and onward towards the noble's bedroom. He placed his captain on the large futon bed, then turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, he heard Byakuya moan quietly, and he could feel himself harden even more. It was true that he had always felt something for his captain, and now was the perfect time to take advantage of.**

**He turned and walked back over to Byakuya, kneeling at the man's side, and grabbing his chin. Byakuya looked up at Renji questioningly, before the lieutenant leaned forward, bringing their lips together. Byakuya's eyes widened, but he was in no state to**_** want **_**to fight it, so he accepted the action, opening his mouth to allow his and Renji's tongues to entwine together. **

**As they did so, Renji carefully pulled down his captain's hakama, letting the throbbing cock spring free, relieving much unwanted pressure. He did the same with his own, then moved to straddle the noble's legs, letting their erections rub together. They released the kiss, and Renji began to assault Byakuya's neck, sucking and biting at it, and causing quiet moans to escape from the captain's throat.**

**The lieutenant moved his way down, untying the obi, and letting the kosode fall from his captain's shoulders, revealing his sculpted torso. He kissed down the man's chest, and licked at a nipple before moving further down. He kissed a line down the older man's stomach, until he reached the man's cock. He kissed the head of it, before letting his mouth open wide, and take the organ in. Byakuya moaned as Renji began to suck him hard, and he fell back against the bed, arching his hips up for more. **

**Renji chuckled at the unexpected way his captain was acting, and received another series of moans from the noble, the vibration adding to the incredible stimulation on his cock. The lieutenant sucked harder, and deeper on the captain, trying to relieve the man of some of the drug's affects. The captain's cock had looked like it was about to burst, ever since Renji had first caught sight of it, and it had been rock-hard from the moment he had brushed his arm against it, outside of Squad Four, and Renji figured that even though the drug may make everything feel incredible, there must be some discomfort.**

"**Renji…" Byakuya grunted, and the red-head could feel a warm stickiness enter his mouth. He backed away, making a face at the bitter taste in his mouth, but swallowed, and pumped Byakuya, as the white fluid continued to shoot from the captain's cock. **

"**That's one strong drink Captain." Renji breathed, as the fluid continued coming, but it was slowing, and finally stopped, leaving Byakuya shaking, and Renji gaping at the large puddle, not only on him, but also all over the floor, and Byakuya's stomach, thighs, and crotch. The captain tried to raise his head to see the mess, but he was still shaking from that amazing orgasm, and still hadn't regained full control of his body. "Looks like you're not done yet." Renji smiled at the noble, and pumped the still completely rock-hard cock. "It must've been torture holding all that in. No wonder you were okay with just sitting outside, and doing it." Renji chuckled, pulling his hakama down to his knees, while still jerking his captain off. **

**Renji brought his hand to his mouth, and sucked on three fingers, making them nice and wet, before reaching behind himself to play with his asshole. Normally he would have wanted to be on top, but Byakuya practically radiated the feeling of dominance, even in this state, and he'd kill Renji if he returned to normal, and felt a pain in his ass, so Renji thought it would be better if the captain were to top. Byakuya panted on the floor, staring up at his lieutenant, and wanting to be able to release again. Renji chuckled at how easily that drink had reduced the great Byakuya Kuchiki to a weak, moaning pile of mush, and took a deep breath as he inserted one of the wet fingers into his entrance. He moved it around a little, before adding a second, and jerking his hips forward at the pain. Byakuya groaned on the floor, and Renji realized that he had been gripping the man's cock like a lifeline as the pain grew in his ass. **

**He released his grip on Byakuya, and instead placed the hand on the floor, as he added the third finger. "Fuck that hurts." He cringed, and moved the fingers around frantically, trying to find that special bundle of nerves within him. His eyes widened, and he arched his back, finding his prostate, and continued to rub against it, enjoying the amazing pleasure, until he heard Byakuya growl in impatience, and he stopped, removing the fingers, and crawling over to straddle the captain. He grabbed Byakuya's cock, and held it still while he slowly allowed it to penetrate his hole. Byakuya jerked his hips at the pleasure, sinking deeper into the lieutenant, and making the red-head's breath hitch. **

**Before the captain could do it again, Renji took a deep breath, and quickly dropped himself the rest of the way, so now Byakuya was completely inside him. He sat still as pain shot up his back, and took deep breaths to relax. He slowly began moving up and down on the captain's cock, and Byakuya moaned in pleasure, while Renji growled in pain and frustration. Once he got used to the feeling of the cock inside him, he shifted a little, and leaned forward to see if that would change anything. It did, because as soon as Renji went back down on the captain's cock, it pushed against his prostate, and he moaned along with Byakuya, quickening his pace, and pushing his hips down harder to help heighten the stimulation. **

**Byakuya was jerking his hips up, and he grabbed at the sheets underneath him as he once again felt himself nearing climax. Renji could tell too, because of the strained look on the noble's face. He picked up the pace again, and purposefully clenched around the man's throbbing organ, before he felt Byakuya come inside, releasing just as much fluid as before. Renji could feel the liquid filling him, then dripping out, and running down his legs. But Byakuya still wasn't done, and grabbed Renji's hips. Some of the drug had worn off, and he could move freely now, so he sat up, surprising Renji, and making the man fall backwards.**

"**We're not done yet." Byakuya groaned, and leaned forward onto his knees, before roughly moving in and out of the lieutenant. Renji yelped in surprise, and pain, but started to moan when the captain hit his prostate again. Byakuya dug his nails into Renji's hips as the red-head slid around underneath him, laying in the puddle of come Byakuya had released earlier.**

"**C-Captain…" Renji moaned. "You're feeling better." **

"**A little." Byakuya breathed. "Now, stop talking."**

"**S-sir." Renji obeyed, but his moaning only got louder as he felt himself getting closer to climaxing. His hand made it's way down to his cock, where he pumped it roughly, and pushed back against the noble's hard thrusts. Byakuya's pace picked up, causing Renji to be pushed over the edge. His back arched up, and his fluid shot out onto his stomach. He lay still, panting loudly, but Byakuya still continued to move. The lieutenant purposefully squeezed hard around the captain, making the man's pace faltered. When he continued, his thrusts had become erratic, and seconds later, Renji was filled with the hot liquid once again. **

**Byakuya pulled out of the lieutenant, and stood, walking towards his bathroom to shower. "You can go now Renji." He ordered, before disappearing from the room. Renji stared after his captain, glaring at the now empty doorway into the bathroom. He sighed, and stood, dressing himself, and slowly limping his way out of the Kuchiki Manor. He smiled once he was far enough away. Sure it was a little annoying to be kicked out right after having sex, but Renji didn't care. He knew that his captain wasn't exactly the **_**nicest**_** person, so he didn't really mind that much that Byakuya had told him to go. He was just glad that he had got to have that kind of experience with the noble, even if he **_**had **_**been drugged, and was unable to fight back. At least at first.**

**Renji chuckled to himself, hoping that Byakuya would get sick more often, because then, maybe the nurses would mess up again, and Renji would have to be there to 'cure' Byakuya of his 'illness'.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope ya liked! Please Review, and as always, Love ya'll! ;P**


End file.
